You've Lost Her
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: She's fading so fast right now. Yet, I feel like I'm the one who needs a breath. I feel like I'm loosing air, but it's because I'm loosing her. Rypay oneshot


'You've Lost Her'

--

You just stare at her. You wonder why there's no over dramatic words spoken or why she wears no sparkles on her cloths. She always wears sparkles. That's just Sharpay Evans. Bright, perky, over dramatic, and colorful. Everything you love about her. You guess she's just not the same Sharpay she use to be. Yes, she's different. She's become so different that I barely recognize her now.

Then you feel horrible because, how could you not recognize your own twin sister? The person you've seen every single day of your life. Then person you love most in this world. Your other half that makes you whole.

Yes, I know it's all so sappy. Sharpay hates sappy, especially when it isn't real. But this is. This feeling in your gut that you've lost her is real. It's so real that you can hardly take it. It's very slowly killing you, and the only thing keeping you here is that she's still here, some what.

She's fading so fast right now. Yet, I feel like I'm the one who needs a breath. I feel like I'm loosing air, but it's because I'm loosing her. I really don't think I'm going to be okay. No matter how many put their hand on my shoulder, and tell me it's going to be okay, you just don't believe them.

This is so far out of your hands that you can't even grasp it. I'm loosing her and there's nothing in this world I can do to save her, no matter how much I beg to the heavens I could. You can't save her.

Yes, I've been down on my knees begging. Just like the horrible night I found out. I sunk so far down that I was nearly gone. I felt my world spinning around me as I fell into what seemed a completely new world. The one I loved was going missing, and I just couldn't find them.

I tell myself she'll be okay. I tell myself that it's all some horrible nightmare, or you playing some cruel joke on me. Anything would be better than the truth. The truth cuts deep and hurts my very core. It made me want to be sick because we all know it's true...we are loosing you.

The world is stuck in motion as you cling to the last of your hope. You're in so short supply now a days. It's so pathetic how helpless you feel. Like I can do nothing for myself and I feel so sorry for myself...it's pathetic.

Sharpay, I knew, would have called me a damn fool. She would say that time just wasn't on her side, and maybe her dreams weren't meat to be fulfilled. But they should have been because she had so many dreams. So many wonderful dream that she never got to experience. She's lost her chance to live her dreams, now your are quickly floating away. You don't have any dreams anymore.

You only have nightmares. Nightmares of how different your life has become since the nightmare began. The nightmare of your world being crushed around you, and loosing hope in all you once believed in.

I know she wouldn't want me to be sad. She would probably make some witty comment about it. She was like that. She never took life too seriously. She just lived for the moment and gave it all she had. Now it seems so unfair that she's lost her moment. Her moment to shine. Her moment to be so much more. She's lost it. I've lost it.

I grip her hand so tight that I'm guessing I might be breaking her hand. She probably don't mind though. She probably can't feel it. That brings tears to your eyes. She can no longer feel what she use to feel so deep. Her passion, drive, charisma, everything that made her everything she was is gone now. You barely know this person before you, but you love her none the less because she is that girl you've always known.

You stare at her. She's so beautiful. So peaceful. So far gone...she's lost.

The once steady line on the monitor turns into a straight line and a loud beep is heard. You know what happened. Her last breath was drawn. Her last moment was taken.

You've lost her.

--

_I've been reading sad stories again...that should probably explain everything. I'm truly sorry it's so short. Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first Rypay, so please review!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
